Quinn's Bumps
by Daisydogdog123
Summary: What happens when Quinn never got in a car crash, so becomes and Cheerio, and yet again gets knock up this time with Joe Hart.


**This is a story about if Joe and Quinn had a child. I don't wan to offend anyone but it has some religious hard spots so if you don't want to hear about that kind of thing than this probably isn't the story for you. Also Quinn never got in the car crash, so she is a cheerio and Joe is also a Sr. **

Joe Woke up with his girlfriend next to him in bed. Last night was a strange turn of events. They were not suppose to have sex! But they did. They had no condom since it wasn't planed and Joe's parents didn't believe in them since they think God decides how many kids you should have thats why his mom just had a kid six months ago when not only she had a son in collage but also 47. But any ways Quinn was going to take they day after pill. Joe was freaked out. God must hate him! He got up from bed and put on is underwear and pants and woke up Quinn. "You have to get out before my mom see's you!" he said to Quinn.

…

It had been three weeks since Joe slept with Quinn. He had been praying to god a lot and he felt like god forgave him. As Joe walked down the halls of McKinley to glee club he saw Puck holding a sobbing Quinn. At this point he didn't care she was in Pucks arms he would deal with that later,

he just cared about his girlfriend. "Quinn are you ok?!" Quinn Collapsed into her boyfriends arms.

"It's ok, It's going to be ok." Joe said in a soft voice. Quinn shook her head

"No it won't you'll hate me!" "Quinn I love you and I always will".

She took Joe's hand and and walked over to the janitors closet.

Joe switched on the light just in time for Quinn to brake in to sobs "Joe I'm I'm Pregnant. With you"Joe's vision started to blur. "But but you took the pill"Quinn shook her head "I meant to but I forgot. I'm so sorry Joe."Joe held his girlfriend as she got mascara on his white shirt. Quinn looked up at Joe"What are we going to do" the brunette with dreads didn't need to think about it

"God meant for it to be alive and I would never take away life, I think we should keep it." Quinn nodded her head. "I will _not_ give this child up like was horrible and I will never forgive my self for that mistake. So keeping it it is?" Joe nodded and kissed his pregnant girlfriend. "Joe" he nodded "Let wait until we see the doctor to tell are parents. We don't want a false alarm and risk bad thing happening". "Quinn I love you so much."

and with that they walked out of the closet and to glee club.

…

Mr. Shuester walked in, and wrote on the whiteboard 'Duets' "Ok kids for Regionals we have to be big and the theme for Regionals is" Every one stamped their feet " Inspirat-" he was interrupted my Quinn running to the trash can and barfing up her Poached Eggs and orange juice".

When she got her head out of the trash everyone was looking at her. Embarrassed and feeling sick she dashed to the closes bathroom watch happened to be they boys. Luckily no one was in their.

Seconds after her arrival her head was leaning over the toilet. She hated getting sick.

The last time she was sick was when she was with Beth. She pinched her self.

The wasn't Beth this was someone else. This baby would be all hers. She didn't wan't for it to happen but now, she loved the little boy or girl growing inside would **never** give this one up.

"The is Joe's child and he is my forever" Quinn though to her self.

And no one in hell could change that. Leaning back over the toilet seat she went back to her business of making the janitor cry. "The glow," she though vomiting one last time "Bullshit"

…

Back in glee club Rachel looked like she was going to hurl her self shook his head knowing exactly why. Finn, Mike, and Blaine looked worried. Kurt pinched his nose.

Joe looked like he wanted to run after her but didn't. "Wanky" said Santana "Just Wanky" With that Joe got up and ran to the girls bathroom just to see Quinn wasn't there next he checked the boy bathroom. He didn't think she would run in there but hey it was the closet bathroom. "Quinn?" Joe yelled he was answer my coughing and the sound smell of vomit. He ran into the stall Quinn forgot to lock in the rush to the toilet. Joe rubbed the blonds back as she hacked and coughed and through up. When she was done she looked up at her boyfriend and said three words "Hate morning sickness"

**Joe's POV**

This is not what I planed for. I'm glad I met Quinn I love her and want to someday marry her and have kids. I never thought I would have kids before I got married. I still don't know why I slept with Quinn. I have very mixed feelings about it. It was the best but yet worst day of my life. I wonder if this is a punishment for having sex before I got married or god though we were meant to have this child. Either way I will think of this as a blessing. Was this why my mother wanted me to be home-schooled so I could stay away from the influence. Thats at least why my parents would think would be reason why I did It with Quinn. But I know know matter this would have happened. We all sin. But god forgives us. I wonder what my child will look like will it be a boy or a girl or twins, oh please no, no twins! What would they do she was going to Yale in connecticut he was going to Ohio Christian University. I also got into Connecticut College but that was 30 minutes from Yale, but better than 10 ½ hours. The worst part of it is that Quinn had relive the worst thing that happened to her. She got pregnant with the biggest player in school, and lied about the father lost her boyfriend got kicked out, ruin her body, and worst of all give away the child that made her life hell "I'm so sorry" she whispers in my ear. I shake my head "No thank you for making me happy" tears drip down her eyes. " I hate my self for what I did with Beth, I gave her life than-" I put my finger on her lips. " I love you" she smiles

**Quinn's POV**

I will not mess this up again. I was wrong to lie to Finn. Giving up Beth was the biggest mistake I never made. Not only do I suffer from it so does Puck. Puck... I love Joe he is my forever and this time its for real, but Puck and I have this connection I don't even have with Joe. He would have been a great dad. Well he still could be. Shelby and Puck still sleep together every now and then Puck says that he is moving in with her after he graduates. I'm happy for him but that doesn't mean I am jealous as hell. Puck thinks that I just slept with Joe so I could a child like Beth. Really I didn't want this. People can think what they want. And either way I'm three weeks along not even on month, thing could change. I feel like I ruined Joe's life. If I was to redo Beth I would pick Puck since he has nothing to look forward to but getting laid. Joe has so much that he will lose. I'm three weeks I could miscarry I don't want to but you never know whats going to happen. Anyways at this point we have about two months of school maybe I could just wear baggy clothes no one needs to know about this I don't want Jewfro to make my last days of high school crap. So far only Joe and Puck knows. Thats more than enough people to know. I wonder if I through out my favorite maternity dress.


End file.
